The Band
by Mystic Twins
Summary: Lucy auditions for a bunch of music producers to be in a company and finally be able to bring home some cash for her daughter. Does falling in love with a certain drummer fall into her plan?
1. The unexpected audition

**Deep: Yo! Back again!**

**Me: Hmph! Read the story!**

**Deep: *demon glare* Lii-chan.**

**Me: *shivered* S-Sorry, Dee**

**Deep: *smiles* Anyway the song belongs to Pink-sama and Fairytail belongs to Hiro-sama. We own ourselves, OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Yo! I'm Lucy! Enjoy!" the blonde singer yelled in the microphone looking out into the crowd full of people who want to see people perform. Hell yes! I finally get to have my audition in lovely L.A., where my boyfriend, Laxus is a famous body guard will finally be able to watch me. The band began to play and my hips beginning to sway to the beat.

**Bold**_- back up singers_

_Italics-_ Lucy

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna smak you in your whole face  
_**Whoa-Oh-Oh**  
_There's no one quite like you  
You push my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you  
_**Whoa-Oh-Oh**  
_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're messed up but I love you  
You make me so mad I ask myself  
"Why am I still here or where could I go?"  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be  
_**True love, true love, it must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart** **you**  
**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
**Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
**Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
Just once try not to be so mean  
_**Whoa-Oh-Oh  
**_Repeat after me now  
_**R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**  
_Come on I'll say it_ slowly  
**Romance**  
_You can do it babe  
At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're messed up but I love you  
You make me so made I ask myself  
"Why am I still here or where could I go?"  
You're the only love I've known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it might_ be  
True** love, true love, it must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
**_I think it must be_ _love_  
**I** **love you**  
_I think it must be love  
_**I** **love you**  
_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
Be without you I'm_ _incompete_  
**I think it must** **be**  
_True love_  
**It must be**  
_True love  
It must be true_ _love_  
**It must be  
Nothing else can break my heart like**  
_True_ _love_  
**It must be  
**_True love  
_**It must be  
And no one else can break my heart like** **you**  
**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
_Like you  
_**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
**Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
_No one else can break my heart like_ you  
**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
_Like_ you  
**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
**Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

The crowd erupted in cheers as I ended the song thinking about our stupid, love-hate relationship. OOOooohhhh, a new song! I raced off the stage with a grin as I spot my daughter, Layla in the arms of her babysitter, Maya-san. I named Layla after my deceased mother.

"Momma!" Layla said with a cute smile on her face. As I reach Maya-chan's side, she has long black hair to her waist with tan skin and brownish red eyes, she's twenty, same age as me, she's more busty up top and small waist and hips. She's my best friend, she usually sings back up for me but she wanted to stay with our kids. Her kids, Lii-chan and Deep-chan, are three years old like mine.

"She kept cheering for you, didn't you, La-chan?" Maya-chan said as she handed Layla to me and I smiled gratefully at Maya-chan who rolled her eyes at me grinning.

"Yeah! Momma was awesome!" Layla said grinning her blue eyes sparkling, she is so cute.

"Thanks for cheering for Momma!" I said hugging my baby close to my chest as she giggled. We began to walk to the car with my outfit in Maya-chan's hand. Maya-chan chuckled probably thinking about her kids.

"Aunty Maya where's Lii-chan and Dee-chan?" Layla said staring up at her questionly. She looks at lot like her dad, she has his big blue eyes, our blonde hair, and my clear and smooth creme skin.

"Lii-chan and Dee-chan are with their dad, you'll see them tonight, alright, La-chan?" Maya-san said grinning as we got into the car with Layla who was in my arms nodded as Maya-chan started up the car. The radio came on immediately with 'Get up' by Ciara and Maya-chan started humming along. I shook my head in amusement as Layla started to wiggle to the beat, she got her love of music from me, thank god.

* * *

Mysterious P.O.V

"Lucy Heartfilia..." A voice said with amusement in his brown eyes

"Nice Voice" Another voice said sweetly

"Hot" Another male deep voice said

"Beautiful" A girls deep voice said thoughtfully

"Do you guys want her?" the voice said before with curiousity laced through his aged voice

"I don't care, its up to ash brain" the silky male voice said

* * *

**Deep: What do you guys think?**

**Me: Do you want us to continue or cut it off?**

**Maya: Girls! Time for dinner!**

**Deep and I: see ya! **

**We speed off to the kitchen!**


	2. Unexpected development

**Dee: Sorry for updating so late, things happened, people discovered themselves, test were took.**

**She smirked at me, I shivered.**

**Me: The song Lucy hummed was Just Dance owned by Lady Gaga, '2 Reasons' owned by Trey Songz and Lucy,Laxus, and Loki belongs to Hiro-sama. Everything else belongs to us. Enjoy or not I don't care.**

* * *

Maya-chan's P.O.V

"Maya-chan, If I get a record deal from a company, will you still sing with me?" My blonde haired best friend said glaring at me with an evil aura surrounding her matching her glare, she's scary, I leaned away from her towards Leo-kun. We were at Lightning Dance, the bar where Lu-tan and I work as dancers and sometimes as singers. Leo-kun, who was a regular at the club, a play boy currently wrapping his arms around my waist like I really want him there, um no. Leo-kun has orange hair with white tips and brown eyes with pale skin.

"I think you should do it, Maya-chan, you have a beautiful voice" He said smirking and winking at Lu-tan but his arms still around me, I smirked. I noticed they were waiting on my reply.

"I guess" I said hestantly picking up my Mc'Donalds' sweet tea and sipping lightly

"Great!" Lu-tan said pulling me into a bone crushing hug, grinning like the mad hatter himself. She's soooo weird. I hug her back, used to her hugs.

"Get back to work" Reina-sama, owner of the club said eyeing Lu-tan and I, like a creepy old man. She has long pretty black hair to her mid back with sky blue eyes and pale skin, she's pretty but she likes women instead of men. I drunk the last of my lovely tea and headed off in the direction of our outfits. Since we always put them on when we first get here. Reina-sama has us wear gold booty shorts, white belt hagging off my hips, white bikini top and a gold leather jacket plus whatever jewelry you put on. Lu-tan smiled at me as soon as we reached the lovely changing rooms for empoyees.

"Are you disappointed, Rae-kun saw you with Loke-kun?" She said with a smirk as she took off her pink shirt, I felt myself blush at Rae-kun's name. He is a total hottie who has a career in dancing, he and I have only had one conversation but I'm crushing on him bad.

"A little, do you think he won't like k- Speaking of kids, did you talk to Laxus about your dear Layla-chan, yet?" I said grinning at her while taking off my pants to switch them, showing off my victoria secret purple lacy thong.

"... *sigh* we haven't had the chance to talk yet" She slid down the white bikini and took off her pink polka dot bra.

"Dang, its only been a week since the audition in L.A." I sliding up my gold shorts and zipping up my zipper and buttoning up my button. The reason why she just can't show up at his house because we live in Arizona, thats a couple of miles from there.

"Yeah, I know right, everytime call him I get his voicemail" Worry evident in her voice, her face crunched up in concern as she takes off her pants showing off her lacy matching pink polka dot thong.

"Well what if he got another job but its like super important and he couldn't have a phone or any other kind of device and like had to be a leprechaun" I said throwing off my shirt and putting on my bikini. I watched her face as she stared at me for a second then burst out laughing. What..?

"You.. so...weird" She said in between laughs, good, I'd rather her to be smiling then worrying over a guy that doesn't even call his girlfriend. He's such a butthole.

"Yeah, Yeah, lets go" I said smiling at her after zipping up my boots, she stood up and smiled at me cheerfully. We walked down the hallway to the stage. Lu-tan started to hum a song we just wrote called 'Just Dance'. I hum along with her as we reach the stage with a smile on our faces to the irony of the song we just hummed.

"Our beloved Dancers, Maya-chan and Lucy-chan" Rea-sama said into the microphone, then the crowd erupted into cheers and the beat dropped to '2 Reasons' by Gray ft Gajeel. Lu-tan smirked at me knowing that I absolutely love Gray's voice and body. The curtain lifted and more cheers and a couple of dog whistles erupted, I sent them a wink and Lu-tan blew kisses that sent the crowd wild. We began the dance by holding out two fingers to the crowd and the hand on hips as I shake my hips on the beat as I slowly started getting into it. I totally love my job.

* * *

"Mama!" My baby screams running towards us, as Lu-tan and I exit the changing room after our job was done. We did awesomely as usual, I bend down holding out my arms waiting for my little white haired baby girl to run into my arms. She slammed into me, with a grin on my face.

"Mama, I-I-I missed you" She said whimpering as tears came from her blood red eyes looking just like mine. She hugged my neck as I rubbed her back and whispered "its okay I'm right here with you now"

"Lii-chan! Why'd you leave Dee-chan and Lay-chan" La-chan said pouting out her bottom lip looking like Lu-tan. Dee-chan, Lii-chan's twin has black hair with brown eyes and pale skin like me. La-chan and Dee-chan was pulling on Mark, my girl's father towards us. He better leave as soon as he gives them back to us. I was deeply hurt by Mark and would rather not have him ever meet them because he played with me in our relationship making me believe he loved me when he was already in love with somebody else. To make matters worse, he was already in a relationship with them and when he found out I was pregnant he told me and told me to get a obortion. Then acts all happy when I have them and says he wants to be apart of their lives.

"Alright, you dropped them off, Mark, go away" Lu-tan said taking La-chan's and Dee-chan's arm and pulled them towards me. Mark has snowy white hair like Lii-chan with brown eyes and pale skin, he's taller than me and Lu-tan.

"Bye! I'm going on a date with IGGY today" He said watching me wince with a laugh as he walked away blowing kisses at the girls who giggled. Iggy is the guy he cheated on me with. Yeah, you heard me right, a guy.

"Who was that?" A voice said, A guy with braids and tan skin- Rae-kun! He leaned near the changing room door staring at me. Oh Mavis, he saw Mark and MY KIDS. I hope he won't lose interest in me. I smiled at him nervously.

"Dee-chan's daddy" Dee-chan said happily staring up at me with a adorable smile on her face. Lii-chan who was now asleep on my shoulder squirmed. I loosened up my grip on her that I probably tightened unconsciously, I stood up and took Dee-chan's hand. He gasped probably realizing that these are my kids.

"Lets go, Maya-chan!" Lu-tan said looking at me in symphathy

"You're kids are adorable, Lucy-hime, Maya-chan" Leo-kun said appearing beside Rae-kun putting a hand on his shoulder. Leo-kun has a crush on Lu-tan, and calls her princess all the time.

"Leo-kun, what're you doing here, don't you have a job?" Lu-tan said picking up La-chan and placing her on her hip with annoyance in her voice as he winked at her again.

"Oh, yeah, you're in, come in to Fairy Tail tommorow to discuss business matters" He said moving his hand off of Rae-kun's shoulder. ...Huh...?

* * *

**Me: If you liked it, fave, review and follow, either way I don't care.**

**Deep: Thanks for the supporters and all, we love you!**

**Deep glares at me,**

**Me: Thanks *blush***

**Deep: Great! Cute little Lii-chan.**

**She hugs me smiling.**

**Me: whatever**

**Deep and I leave with her still hugging me. Ugh!**


	3. Another problem

**Me: YO!**

**Deep: Hi people!**

**Me: Thanks to Melime14 and Icefox11 for commenting! *Blush* I mean I-I don't care.**

**I cross my arms.**

**Deep: Awww you're sooooo cute.**

**She hugs me, I blush harder. Wait, why am I blushing?!**

**Me: T-T-Thanks for supporting us, still!**

**Deep: Yah and more reviews couldn't hurt still! ... Oh! *grins evilly***

**Me: What the fuck?**

**Deep slowly walks towards me grinning, I take a step back, whats she doing?**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy, Maya, Dee, Layla and Lii-chan are in front of the building called Fairy Tail. A blonde buff guy was inside talking to a white haired model. Lucy was super excited to get her chance to finally get her dream. While the three year olds are looking at everything in wonder and Maya is watching them with a amused expression.

Layla-chan's P.O.V.

Momma grabbed my hand with a smile towards me as she opened the door. Momma's nervous. Maybe she is getting me a puppy. I always wanted one, Dee-chan and Lii-chan, too. I smiled at her as we walked in the tall house, momma grinned at me back. She's so pretty. I looked around and wow is it big. I mean its so colorful, momma pulled me along.

"Momma! Look the pictures are so pretty." I said tugging her hand. Momma looked down at me and nodded, then said with a giggle

"It is, isn't it"

"Mina, look the doors open by themselves" Dee-chan said pointing to big opening and closing grey doors. Wow thats so awesome! My eyes shines as momma and aunty Maya walked us to the weird doors. Yay!

"M-Momma, w-w-we're g-going in t-t-there" Lii-chan said standing behind her mommy with a scared expression on her face. Dee-chan and I giggled, Lii-chan gets scared easily and its so funny.

"Yeah, lets go, Lii-chan!" I said grabbing her hand and Dee-chan's and racing towards the door opening thingy. I heard Lii-chan make a scared noise as Momma and aunty Maya ran slowly towards us with laughter.

"Hurry, Mommy!" Dee-chan said while watching Lii-chan shiver in fear. We giggled as our blue and brown eyes met. Momma and aunty Maya finally came and pushed a hole in the wall and the grey weird door opened again. We ran inside the thingy and there more HOLES in the walls. Mommy pushed one with a smile, then it started to move, Lii-chan held her momma's pants tightly and shut her eyes.

"WEEEEEEE" Dee-chan and I said smiling as we moved up I guess. Funnnnnnnnn. This thingy is a fun ride like uncle Mark. It stopped, Lii-chan let go of aunty Maya and ran out the thingy. We all followed, I giggled when I see Lii-chan in the arms of a woman with white hair like hers but blue eyes like mine and pale skin. She had a pout on her face cause she's being treated like a baby. I giggle as Lii-chan puffs out her cheeks in annoyance.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Layla giggle as the white haired woman held Lii-chan, she's so cute any one would want to hold her especially when she smiles which is rare. It looks just like her mothers in fact, both of Maya-chan's girls got her beautiful voice and smile. My darling Layla has my voice and beautiful features but has the personality of her grandmother. Maya-chan walks up to the white haired beauty and smiles,

"Will you please give my baby back, please?" She said politely but since I've known her my whole life, her dimples show up when she's angry or annoyed. Annnnnddd Boooooyyyy are they showing.

"Oh, she's so cute, can I hold her for a while?" The white haired woman said with annoyed smile. I felt two evil auras leave from both girls. Geez, Maya-chan doesn't like people to mess with her babies especially not strangers, its a quick way to get a Maya-chan beat down. I'm saying she's the nice one between us but her children are one thing that she won't let anyone touch.

"Ne, lets just get to the producer, Maya-chan" I said worrying over the children with two devils in the room.

"Sure" Maya-chan said grabbing Lii-chan out of the white haired womans hand so fast then a second standing next to me with Lii-chan in her arms. I looked at the white haired woman's face, she looked angry with a smile on her face, scary.

"Model-chan, would you please show my aunty and mommy, where Makarov-kun's office is?" Dee-chan said with a big smile as she stood in front of the white haired demon. Maya-chan tensed, Dee-chan took her father's obliviousness to the mood. The white haired woman looked down at her before, completely changing attitude to Dee-chan's sweet self.

"Yes I certainly would, whats your name, cutie?" She said with a gentle smile.

"No fair, Dee-chan, I wanna meet model-chan, too" My little ball of energy, Layla said bouncing towards them with a pout on her face. I chuckle, their so friendly.

"You can tell her, then Lay-chan" Dee-chan said giggling while poking Layla's cheeks

"Thanks, Dee-chan" She hugged Dee-chan happily who just giggled "I'm Layla Evangulena Heartfilia, this is Deliana Mylearia Gyra and her twin who you hugged, her name's Liliana Mysteria Gyra, nice to meet you model-chan" Layla said with a signature grin, looking like her father...

"Awwwww, you guys are so cute" The white haired woman gushed, I giggled at Maya-chan's face, she's so confused. She put Lii-chan down because she was squirming. Lii-chan ran over and hid behind her sister and said

"Whats your name?" Lii-chan said softly

"I'm Mirajane, you can call me Mira" The white haired woman said with a giant smile

* * *

She took us around the building, the kids had fun. Lii-chan is still scared of her. We finally reached his office. She ushered us inside. I'm so nervous. We entered in the office, a little old man with white hair sitting on a red chair. His intense stare made little feet of Layla's walk up my back in fear. Dee-chan looked at us then giggled, Lii-chan started after her and then Layla. I breathed a sigh, I can always count on them to take away my bad feelings. I giggled too, then Maya-chan but hers was out of nervousness since he was still watching us. Lii-chan did something that surprised everyone, she let go of her sister's hand and sat in the old guys lap.

"Aw, whats your name, sweetie?"

"L-Lii-chan" She said a faint blush on her cheeks. Cute.

"So, my name's Makarov, president of FairyTail agency" He said while Lii-chan pulled on his mustage, I held back a giggle.

"You shall work here as a singer" He said tickling her gently

"Can Maya-chan work here, too, we're basically a pair?" I said smiling at Maya-chan brightly

"Alright, sing for me please" He said smiling at the giggling girl in his lap

"Alright" Maya-chan said

_I can't even hang out with friends  
Without you blowin up my phone  
Why you all up in my ear  
Like where am I and when am I comin home  
Why're you listenin to your friends  
They don't wanna see us be  
Boy you better take it slow  
Or I'll be history_

She stopped as a smile lit up her face, Mira's face was now speechless. Hell Yeah! I grinned as she opened her eyes and Lii-chan, Layla and Dee-chan clapped.

"Yay, Mommy!"

"Sing another"

"Mommy has a beautiful voice, right, Maki-kun?" Lii-chan said with a rare smile on her face, he had a taint of pink on his face. I grinned at her, sooo adorable. Wait, Maki-kun?

"Alright, you're in, these little ones can come anytime" Makarov said " Oh yeah, call me Master"

"Where would you all like the mark and color?"

"Pink on my right hand" I said to Mira-san with a smile

"Mine too but sky blue please" Layla said grinning up at me

"Mine on my back above my back in glittery red please" Maya-chan said

"Mine same as mommy but regular blue" Dee-chan said

"Mine too but purple regular" Lii-chan said braiding Master's mustage. Maya-chan, Mira-san and I giggled at the sigtht. She stamped us with a glaring contest between her and Maya-chan.

"Alright, Master, can we meet everyone?" I said

* * *

Maya-chan's P.O.V.

"Sure but they'll probably wanna hear you both sing" Master said while watching Lii-chan braiding his beard im amusement. I chuckled she's so innocent, I chuckled at her

"Master, could you watch them while we meet everyone?" I said pleading with my eyes and a smile, he smiled back and nodded "Mira, stay and help me, would ya" Master said sitting the other two on his lap. I giggle, they all look at each and nodded and sang

_I gotta clue how you feel for me  
smiley and a wink  
Thats how you do  
Baby thats whats up  
A hundred forfty characters is more than enough  
Aye my boy, my boy  
He loves me  
I know I'm on his mind  
Even when we don't speak_

Awww, my babies made a song. I heard applause, I looked behind us to see a bunch of people listening, to our darlings sing. Lu-tan started blushing and they giggled at us. I saw Lii-chan, she actually looked happy. I felt a swell of pride inside, our girls have beautiful voices. I notice a flicker of blonde hair. I walk and exit the office. Hmmm...

I see... Laxus, of all people, what the fuck and he's with a short haired version of Mira-san.

* * *

**Me: Damn, that song is annoying.**

**Dee: The song we sang is 'My Girl' by Mindless Behavior and the song mommy sang is 'Lalalala' by Auburn.**

**Me: Well ja ne**


End file.
